ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Wyrm God
Actually, it's possible for Shinryu to drop no twilight equipment at all even with a blue !! stagger. Editing the main page to reflect this. --Eremes 20:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) * This is not true almost positive. It will always drop 1 accessory (but if everyone in group has it you will never see in pool) Will not edit back the main page but would like some proof otherwise. --Malkavius of Asura 17:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) * My first Shinryu win had absolutely zero drops. Obviously I had no Twilight gear, so... yeah. Fynlar 11:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) * A friend Brewed for me today and with only Red and Blue Proc we received Belt, Knife, Cape, and Necklace. No Grellow proc was achieved. * My LS just did this with TH8 + Blue proc and all we got was adaman ore and we had some people who had no twilight gear/accessories so nothing is 100% with him. Weakness Triggering and Drops Have fought Shinryu many times with friends and we've triggered blue alot with TH8+ on Shinryu, usually just getting all 3 accessory drops. I really don't think that yellow is tied to accessories, considering Yellow has pretty much been proven to only increase the maximum drop slots on specific items. If accessories were limited to one possible drop and yellow trigger increases number of slots, then multiple accessory drops with only blue triggers shouldn't be possible. --Alistrianna 02:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *Statistically the most consistent trigger achieved is magic weakness. Additionally, statistically the most common drops are the accessory drops (aside from the possibility all bc members already having accessories/and due to such there would be no accessory drops). Crafting items statistically are totally random, based on nothing more then successful completion of the bc. For myself (IMO) the only question/postulation would be that if all three triggers are achieved in a single bc instance, could that be what enables armor slot drops to occur? --Endlesspath 13:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) *A bit late, but confirming on page that Twilight Helm dropped with only blue trigger and TH6+effect of 8 - no other staggers. --Aenanai 22:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *My group has triggered blue on almost every fight, and we get torque, cape, and belt almost every time (excluding times when all 6 members already have these). We have gotten several mails and helms, a couple knives, and many scythes, yet the only two runs that dropped the cloak were both yellow triggered.-Quedari 07:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Unable to enter BC while party members are engaged? Unable to enter battlefield because party members were engaged is a problem that one of my groups lead into. We were pressed for time and decided to see if we could claim it and have one other person join us inside. When that person came to the Transcendental Portal, they could not enter due to the aforementioned problem. Is this exclusive to this BC, or does this apply to a variety of BCs? If it's exclusive, it ought to be stated on the page. If it is not, then well, thanks for reading. --Raxiaz 22:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) This is standard for all BCNMs and Limbus, and I believe it's always been this way.--Quedari 06:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Just clarifying for Atma.... The page says the atma can be obtained if red !! is triggered. However, we did NOT trigger red and still got Atma. I can post our whole chatlog if you would like. (its about 4 pictures, but we definitely did NOT trigger red and still got the atma) --Rinielenika 04:15, March 27, 2011 (UTC) This can happen with any mob that gives atma. There's always a small chance that you'll get atma/key item even if you don't proc red!!.--Quedari 06:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I would add that you got lucky and should be thankful! But yes, there is always the chance. Drop rates Are the drop rates listed with or without proc, does anyone know? --FaustoHades 12:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC)